


Consummation

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Wedding Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink prompt: Public sex to finish a marriage ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/215360.html?thread=1192306240#cmt1192306240

The minister proclaimed that it was now time to bless the marriage, so the maid of honor helped the bride over to the blessing stand, which had been decorated with a lovely tablecloth in the wedding colors of silver and blue, found for a steal at a local secondhand store.   
  
The bride bent over the stand, and her maid of honor flipped her long skirts and petticoats up, carefully gathering them so the bride could hold a fistful of fabric in each hand. This revealed her stockings and garter belt, each a lovely shade of pale blue that stood out against her dark skin. The maid of honor couldn't help herself and trailed a finger along the edge of one stocking, causing the bride to shiver. She'd never seen her best friend looking so lovely, as she wasn't normally the sort to put herself on display. But now she was on display indeed, and there was a clear damp patch at the center of her underwear, visible to the maid of honor if not the audience. And so she touched, and felt her own panties grow damper with the thought of what she was about to witness.  
  
But it was time for the best man's duties now, so she stepped back. The best man carefully slid the bride's lacy underwear down her legs, helping her lift one foot at a time to completely remove them. He slid them into his pocket to later be thrown to the luckiest of the single men in attendance. He'd been completely professional about the whole thing, except for a small kiss delivered to the bride's right ankle.  
  
While everyone's attention was on the blushing bride, the groom had divested himself of his pants, underwear, socks, and shoes. He'd almost left the socks, but remembered his bride telling him not to forget them, that so many grooms did and then the photos were ruined. He felt a strange burst of pride that he'd remembered, and that she'd be able to tell when she saw the photos after.  
  
When the minister nodded at him, he entered his new bride with one thrust. Not their usual preference, but traditional for a wedding. He kept his thrusts slow and showy, pulling almost all the way out of her each time so that the penetration was visible to their guests.  
  
He'd been worried, since using lube was considered trashy, but he'd rarely felt his wife so wet before. She was crying out beneath him with sharp, excited moans, and he didn't think the especial intensity of her vocalizations was just for the audience. He wondered if it was the fact of their marriage or the many eyes watching that had her so excited.

He could see the focus of their maid of honor and best man on his wife's derriere, how it jiggled so beautifully every time his hips kissed hers, the way her legs quivered as pleasure overcame her and she came before all their guests with a wordless exultation.  
  
It made him wonder, and he resolved to ask his wife at the reception if they should invite their attendants to their hotel room that night, to witness them further consummate their marriage in every position they could think of until they fell asleep, exhausted.  
  
He thrust into his wife again, one final time, feeling her inner walls clamp tighter around him now that she'd come. He spilled his seed, signaling the true start of their marriage, and pulled out, so that any who wanted could examine the proof of their union. He normally felt tired after coming, but right now there was a bounce in his step, his energy buoyed by the thought of their future. As the minister proclaimed them husband and wife, he walked around the stand to press a kiss to her glistening forehead, beaming at her as she smiled at him with all the love in her heart.


End file.
